Some things just need change
by IneedaCaskett
Summary: Elliot is shocked to find Olivia is leaving. But it's not for good. A One-Shot i made for a Language Arts project. Also, my first fanfic.


In Manhattan, a squad of the NYPD works daily to solve crimes. Sometimes they do it on little to no sleep at all. Today, however, there seems to be a fight in the squad room. Let's check it out shall we?

Manhattan Special Victims Unit Squad Room

"What do you mean we don't have a case?" Olivia shouted at her partner of 8 years. Olivia Benson was normally a cheerful person, but today, she was very annoyed.

"We have no hard evidence, Liv! We can't book this guy! You may think he's guilty, but evidence doesn't think he is! We need to go with what we have Olivia and not jump to conclusions!" Olivia could feel herself dying inside.

"Well what do we need to do Elliot since you seem to know it all," Olivia shot back.

Suddenly, Captain Cragen emerged from his office looking much less than pleased.

"What is going on between you two," Cragen shouted at the detectives. He loved them, but sometimes he had a terrible hostility towards their behaviors.

Munch decided to step in at this part. "Well, Captain, Olivia was asking Elliot if we had a case on our suspect, but we don't. Then, this started up. All in the blink of an eye."

"Olivia, to Interrogation Room A. Go cool down and gather your thoughts. Elliot, to Interrogation Room B. I'll come get you both when I think you're okay," Captain Cragen ordered. Olivia was destined to book this guy for his horrible crime. She knew he was guilty, even if there was no hard evidence. She needed time to clear all thoughts from her head and relax.

Interrogation Room B

'I really need to control my temper. I shouldn't be so sharp with her. I don't know how she's put up with working with me everyday for 8 years,' thought Elliot.

Cragen stepped in after that thought.

"Hey Captain."

"Elliot, you know not to get so angry with her. She may be tough, but she is pretty sensitive."

"Sorry Captain."

"Tell Olivia sorry, but you might want to hurry."

"What? Well, why?" Elliot was wondering what his partner was up to now.

"She took herself off the case and is taking a leave of absence. She said she needs a little time to herself."

"WHAT?!"

"Elliot, Liv's not a rookie. You need to understand she can take care of herself and she needs time to herself once in a while."

Elliot couldn't believe what he was hearing. His partner was amazing. He couldn't bear to work without her. He was being truthful.

"Okay, well, where is she?" Cragen sighed. "She's about to leave. Go say goodbye to her and then get back to work on the case." Elliot hurried out of the interrogation room hoping to catch Olivia before she left without a goodbye.

Manhattan Special Victims Unit Squad Room

Elliot hoped to catch Olivia at her locker, and in the knick of time, he did. "Liv."

"Elliot, I was just about to come find you to say bye." Elliot and she both knew she was lying.

"Olivia, we both know you're lying. You were going to leave without saying goodbye to me. Are you really that mad at me?"

"Elliot, no. We both know that I can't stay mad at you for too long. I just need to gather my thoughts and relax for a while." Olivia was trying to leave so he couldn't see her cry. She loved him. Really loved him. She just didn't know how to tell him. And she definitely couldn't do it in the squad room with everyone around. She was taking time off for many reasons, but this was one. She didn't know how to tell him, so over her leave she was going to think of a way.

"Olivia, Olivia? Quit zoning out," Elliot teased.

"Oh shut up. I gotta go. I'm kinda hungry. I'm gonna grab something to eat and then go home and watch a movie with Casey." ADA Casey Novak was Olivia's best friend. She could never pass up a girl's night with Olivia and Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Okay, I know you both are gonna call me later to say hi and then hang up like you always do when you're together." Olivia forgot about how they always do that whenever they are together.

"You know we will. Well, bye Elliot. Maybe we can hang out while I'm on leave."

"Sounds like fun, Liv. Bye. I'll text you later okay?" Elliot and Olivia could spend hours texting. They both figured that out when they both got their cell phone bills one month. So, they both upgraded to unlimited texting.

"Okay El." They hugged and said their final goodbyes before Olivia left. Elliot loved her so much; he just didn't know how to let her know. Maybe her taking leave was a good thing. He could think of how he wanted to tell her. Elliot was so heartbroken to see the empty desk in front of his.

But, these things will change.


End file.
